Steel and thermoplastic strapping materials are conventionally disposed in coiled form upon tubular cardboard or steel cores whereby the tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies can then be disposed upon rotary apparatus for unwinding or dispensing the coiled strapping material during, for example, article or package strapping operations. Occasionally, the tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies are subjected to forces during, for example, shipping or handling, whereby the tubular cores, and therefore the entire tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies, become deformed, that is, the tubular cores, and the tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies are no longer truly round or circular but, to the contrary, may have, for example, elliptical or substantially oval-shaped configurations defined by means of relatively large diametrical extents disposed within, for example, horizontally oriented planes, and relatively small diametrical extents disposed within, for example, vertically oriented planes. Accordingly, such deformed tubular cores, and the deformed tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies, are no longer capable of being mounted upon rotary coiled strapping material unwinding or dispensing apparatus whereby the deformed tubular cores, and the deformed tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies, need to be discarded and scrapped. Obviously, such modes of operation are economically undesirable in that they entail a substantial waste of fabricated materials, lost manufacturing or production time, and the like.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved apparatus for repairing deformed tubular cores, and deformed tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies, so as to enable the deformed tubular cores, and the deformed tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies, to effectively regain their truly round or circular configurations in order to enable the repaired tubular cores, and the repaired tubular core and coiled strapping material assemblies, to again be capable of being mounted upon the rotary apparatus to be used to unwind or dispense the coiled strapping material therefrom.